


JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Taking Hell With One's Own Hand!

by Khaylittle



Category: Helltaker (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood and Violence, Demonification, Dimension Travel, F/M, Harem, Multi, Seven Deadly Sins, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaylittle/pseuds/Khaylittle
Summary: Done with being alone and having a bizarre dream, Okuyasu decided to journey into the Underworld to build a harem of Demon Girls! But the trip will cost a heavy price but the reward will be with it. Will it? Or is the young Stand User biting off more then he can chew?
Relationships: Okuyasu X Justice, Okuyasu x Azazel, Okuyasu x Beelzebub, Okuyasu x Cerberus, Okuyasu x Harem, Okuyasu x Judgement, Okuyasu x Lucifer, Okuyasu x Malina, Okuyasu x Modeus, Okuyasu x Pandemonica, Okuyasu x Zdrada
Kudos: 12





	1. A Hellish Journey For The Greater Pleasure!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a lot of Helltaker fanfiction and decided to take a stab at it and up it a level by making it a crossover with our best boi, Okuyasu. Because a harem adventure to hell is just something our loveable idiot would do, in my book anyway.
> 
> I don't own JJBA DIU or Helltaker, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1** : A Hellish Journey For The Greater Pleasure!

It was just a simple day in Morioh, everything was slowly returning back to normal after Kira Yoshikage's death. For the usual gang and protectors of Morioh things were okay, for most of them. Currently the whole group included Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi, Yukako and even Rohan was there. Right now they were at a cafe, Koichi and Yukako were getting all lovey dovey while Josuke and Rohan had girls fanning over them, Okuyasu was the only one that was alone. He tries not to focus on that and simply enjoys his time with his friends and Rohan, but it was hard when it's thrown in your face.

It was something that he was used to, even before he meant Josuke he just wasn't a hit with the ladies and seeing Josuke shake the girls advances like it was nothing only made the string worse, plus with Koichi bagging a girl like Yukako didn't help, even though Okuyasu was fine not dealing someone that crazy. But seeing Rohan get the ladies attention generally confused Okuyasu and made him wonder what was wrong with him?

This kind of thinking only hurt his head and heart so he shrugged it off. But he did feel lonely and wish a girl would take interest in him.

Okuyasu: " _If only…_ " He thought wishfully.

The day was getting late and Okuyasu needed to head home, he got up and bid farewell to his friend and left. Okuyasu stopped at the store first then after picking up groceries he walked through the door and checked on his dad, his father was doing what he normally did and was sleeping soundly with the family photo next to him. He then put the food away and headed for his room and lay down, he closed his eyes, his last thought was to be a ladies man like Josuke.

Later that night, Okuyasu was stirring in his sleep. Then his mind was subjugation to an intense series of images! The first thing was a dark red skies full of pitch black clouds, scorching fire with glowing chains and a rocky cave-like landscape. Next were bone-like golem, white and gray demons. After that he saw seven strange symbols that he couldn't understand, a pitch black book with a red demonic circle and skull in the middle, weird stone, and a red carpet. Finally, he saw 8 sexy black silhouettes with red eyes and one with blue eyes and a white ring above their head, then one more with grey and white eyes appeared before him and had two chain wrap around his neck and snap it!

He woke up in shock with his body drenched in sweat, he was panting and had a concerned look on his face, he subconsciously touched his neck. He wasn't even sure what it was he saw, he was so confused now.

"Was that a dream? A vision? Or… some kind of warning even." Okuyasu said.

He got up and splashed water on his face, he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and was trying to make sense of what he had just experienced but a strange and primal instinct was calling out to him, a strong urge to build a harem overtook him, but not just any harem, a harem that surpassed logic!

He shook off the feeling and walked off back to bed but his body couldn't rest. He groans and hearing the sound of scratching from elsewhere, he get up and checked on his father and the moment he opened the door the mutant parent ran from the room and was in Keicho's room, Okuyasu followed and saw him scratching at the closest, Okuyasu wasn't sure what his dad was trying but opened the door and his father went through some clothes and pulled out a old brown journal, Okuyasu raised a brow and observe it. It looked like a regular journal, he opened it and saw a message from… Keicho?

"What the? Keicho, this was his journal? When did he get one?" Okuyasu asked, confused. Begin to read the message.

_Dear Okuyasu, if you're reading this then that means I'm dead. I'm leaving this message because the stuff in this journal will help for what I tell you next, I was looking into some of the stuff our dad bought with the large amount of money he got and found out he spent most of it on a red carpet, a couple of stone with weird marking, a pith black book. I don't know what he was planning but I believe it involves… connections to the Underworld! Or something like that, whatever he was planning was never finished, I think he hid the stuff he bought in the basement. I'm sure why I'm leaving this for you, but whatever the case it's up to you to do with._

_Love you, Keicho_

Okuyasu was tearing up and wiped his eyes, he looked through the notes that were in Keicho's notes and saw the research he did with the items his father got. There wasn't much about the carpet or the strange stones, only the fact they reminded him of the ones in his dream. But the book was different because it wasn't just any book, but a Demonomicon and it turns out his father paid a lot for it, the reason why is beyond his understanding.

He heard more scratching and figure it was his father trying to get into the basement, he closed the journal and followed the sound and saw his father scratching at the door, he open it and walked down the old wooden steps until he reaches the bottom, it was dark so Okuyasu turn on the lights but the room was dimly lit, he saw his father bring him a old briefcase the punk raised a brow and tries to open it but it was locked so her used The Hand to help open it and saw it was the red carpet and weird stones, he look at his dad but the mutated man was scratching at the stone floor on the farther side of the room, he check it out and was barely able to see anything he saw his father point at the spot, Okuyasu break the groundmapart with his Stand and found the Demonomicon, the book had a dark aura that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Is this what you wanted me to find, pops?" Okuyasu asked his father, the creature only squealed. "But… why?" He asked, but his pop was already sleeping again. Okuyasu was more confused than ever but the same primal instinct took over again and he could feel the answer just boiling up inside of him. "I think I understand, that weird dream, this creepy book, and my intense passion for a harem. I get it now." He told himself. "I mustn't build just any harem, I must build a demon harem!"

Okuyasu picks up his dad and walks out the basement and places him back in bed, he opens the demonic book and looks through it to find the answers. He learned of a somet kind of a ritual that would open a portal to Hell, all Okuyasu needs was to have a item that was completely tainted with sin, he looks at the red carpet and shuddered, a demon symbol which the carpet also had, and the blood of a virgin, that made Okuyasu sigh but he continue the ritual and cut open his palm and let his blood drip on the demon circle of the red carpet, the last thing was for someone to chant the ancient tongue at exactly at midnight, Okuyasu check the time and it was only 11: 50 that only gave him a few minutes.

"I better pack before I leave, don't know what may happened." Okuyasu told himself.

The punk went to the kitchen and packed up some food, mostly the Frittelle Di Cioccolato he got from Tonio, some water, and some cooked ham. He saw the time and it was 11:55, it was almost time for him, he check out his dad's old room and saw nothing much except for one of his old suits that was black and dark blue with golden detail, Okuyasu wasn't much for those things but he shrugged and tries it on and it fit him well, he then packed a first-aid kit as well for safety. Okuyasu headed down stairs and it was already 11:58.

Okuyasu only have 60 seconds to finish the chant and not a second more, so once it was 12:00 the punk begun to chant the ancient tongue with some mild difficult but he was able to get it down, at first nothing happened and thought either he was a second late or it was a dud. But then his house shook a bit the demonic circle begun to glow a dark red color his blood move and formed a star and glow bright red, then everything turn white for a bit and after that everything was quiet, Okuyasu look at his handy work and saw a crimson and black portal in the floor, he look down it but it stretch out further than the eye could see, he really opened a portal to hell, this was it.

"Well, I guess I better get a move on." Okuyasu told himself, he had a bag packed and placed the demonic book inside and took a deep breath. "Alright, here goes everything, I have to say this is stupid even for me,oh well. Demon Harem, here I come." He stated, then jumped in.

The demonic hell portal swallowed him in and closed once it ran out of blood. Now begins the hellish journey to build his harem, many dangerous and deadly awaited the punk but Okuyasu was going to have to hell by storm with his own hands!


	2. The Journey In Hell Begins, Now! The First One Of Many? Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, and I promise this one will be longer, and I promise you that the journey is not going to be easy but Okuyasu won't go down easy or at all. Enjoy the chapter.
> 
> I don't own JJBA DIU or Helltaker.

* * *

**Chapter 2** : The Journey In Hell Begins, Now! The First One Of Many? Part 1

Okuyasu could only see black after entering the portal, but after a few minutes he woke to the smell of sulfur and ash, before him was a dark and rocky hellish landscape with blood red skies and dark clouds as far as he could see. He could hear the screams of eternal suffering from damned souls, he was here, he had made to Hell.

"Wow… so this is Hell." Okuyasu said, taking it all in. "It's exactly like I thought it was…" He said, then saw a human skull and look on and saw over a ton of skeletons. "Only so much worse."

This was so overwhelming, he was starting to have second thoughts but shook his head and focused on what he needed to do. He reminded himself of why he came here and could let himself lose sight of that goal.

"Get a grip!" He told himself and slapped his cheek. "Okay… let's check this place out."

Okuyasu started exploding Hell, but the punk was going to soon learn that he was not alone here. Not too far from the Stand User was a demonic creature, it was red and round with bat wings and a single big yellow eyes, it watched his every move closely.

At the Castle of Hell, currently there was a meeting going on as six shadowy figures were watching a large flat screen that it shows a video of Okuyasu. This has never happened before, no human has come to hell with their body intact, so how was one able to make it to hell now?

"This is an unusual situation…" A buff and muscular figure said in a lazy and tired tone.

"How in the Ten Levels of Hell is a human here!?" A tall and lanky figure shouted, their voice soaked in jealousy.

"How is he even able to survive?" A big and fat figure asked, their voice sounding bloated and stuffed. Who was also eating a bowl full of chili fries with extreme cheese.

"Who cares, one more human soul won't make a difference." A tone and physical perfect build figure said with arrogance in their voice. "His body won't survive."

"I could use one more soul in my collection." An average build figure said with greed in their voice. "Hell, I'll speed things up and take care of them now." They chuckle darkly.

"Why do you get to handle it!? If anyone should get that human's soul it's me!" the lanky figure shouted.

"I wouldn't mind having a go at him, I've never tasted real human flesh before." The fat figure said, drooling. "I wonder what his soul will taste like."

The group continue to argue on who gets to attack Okuyasu first and claim his soul, all while a female figure with red eyes with two dark grey bone golems behind her, watching the screen and observing Okuyasu.

"Leave him." Was all she said.

The other 5 look at their leader with a mix of shock and disbelief. None of them could understand why.

"W-What? But… but why!?" The lanky one asked.

"Whether he dies sooner or later doesn't matter, he's going to die." Their leader told them. "I'm not having any of you waste time on something like this." She said firmly. " **Am I clear?** " She said seriously.

"Understood, ma'am." All of them said.

"Good." She said casually. "Also, it seems like we're missing some members."

Then a male demon appeared through the double doors, they were wearing a black leather jacket and under it was a red shirt, black pants, grey boots with steel soles, and was wearing a white skull helmet with glowing red eyes and what appeared to have flames coming out from it like hair.

"Ah, glad to see you finally show up, Irae." She said with a huff.

"Hmmm." Irae grunted, then looked at the large screen of Okuyasu and remained silent for a while. "I'm guessing I missed something important?" He asked.

"Nothing much." She told him. "Is the task I had you do complete?" She asked.

"Yes." Irae answered. "It was a pain in the ass but I took care of it."

"Good." She said satisfied. "Dismissed."

All six demons nodded and left the room, leaving their boss as she continued to look at the large screen and simply observe Okuyasu.

" _What are you up, human?_ " She mentally asked.

* * *

Okuyasu continued to travel through Hell, and the area was like a cave of a volcano, only with more death and screams of pain and agony.

"Hell is more quiet then I thought, minus all the screaming." Okuyasu said, looking around. "Figure I would run into demons by now or… anything."

That would be a statement he would soon regret, because not even a second after he said those words, a horde of bone golems rushed him. He didn't have time to run and hit at full force the horde, the grabs at him and were trying to tear him apart! Okuyasu could feel them squeezing his body with a vice grip, he grits his teeth and before the can pull his body apart he calls out **The Hand** and attack with a rush barrage of fast and destroy them by smashing them into pieces, he was now free but more bone-golems charge at him like feral animals, but Okuyasu took care of them with another series of punches. He didn't see anymore and was able to catch his breath, he was panting and was already winded.

"How much energy did I use? It wasn't that much trouble taking care of those things." Okuyasu said, panting and could feel his body growing weaker. He shook off the fatigue and pushed onwards, determined to continue.

On his way he ran into more bone golems but with the help of his Stand he was able to best the skeleton beast with no problem, the only issue was the continuing fatigue when he fought them. If he remembers correctly, Hell had levels so the first thing Okuyasu needed to do was figure out which level he was on and figure where and how to get to the other levels, and then find a way out of Hell.

"Where in hell am I going to find a guide to help me with that?" Okuyasu asked himself.

His answer was given in the form of headache, he was then shown the image of a red business building that said, **H.D.R** on the building.

"Ow, that was weird. But oddly helpfully." Okuyasu said. "I hope that ritual or trip through the portal didn't leave any weird side-effects."

He continues with his trip through hell now that he had a destination in mind now. He fought off against bone golem on the way, he would say it was too easy but his constant fatigue made the journey more difficult. He wasn't even sure if he was going in the right direction but the slowly growing numbers in the horde of bone golems had to be a good sign, right?

Okuyasu was too tired and couldn't move any farther, his body was just too drained to continue, but he wasn't sure if he should fall asleep or more likely lose consciousness in Hell. But his body wasn't giving him a choice, and he leaned against a rock for support then he slowly slid down it. He couldn't move a muscle, he tried to keep his eyes open to look out for anymore danger of his eyelids growing more and more heavy, his vision grew blurry, he could feel his body shutting down on him and couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and finally lose consciousness.

All he could see was darkness, he couldn't move, he couldn't hear, he couldn't smell, all he could see was the pitch black darkness and eerie silence, the suffocating loneliness was enough to drive anyone mad! Was this to be his end? Were the depths of Hell too much for him to handle? Was he destined to die alone? Was his fate to die without completing his goal?

No. Okuyasu refused to let his end be so pathetic! He wasn't going to break down so easily and let his dream of a harem be only a dream! He chose this path and he was going to see through to the very end!

Okuyasu's body remained motionless, it only a matter of time his life force ran out and he would be reduced to a skeleton or a bone golem came by and killed him. That very fate was about to happen to him, a large and extra buff bone golem was passing through and saw Okuyasu's body the creature advance to the punk held him by his head and waist, it was about to rip him in half but then a white aura burst from his body for only a moment and life return to his eyes, the large bone golem was surprise at this but didn't change it intentions of killing the teen boy but Okuyasu called out **The Hand** and instead of pummeling it he used his right hand and scrape away the head. After that Okuyasu was back to normal, he was trying to remember what happened but he couldn't, one thing was for sure, don't fall asleep in Hell.

"That was weird." Okuyasu muttered. "I definitely need a guide if I want to continue and avoid any more close calls."

Back at the Castle of Hell, the female demon was actually surprised at what she just saw, she figured he was going to die at any moment but it seemed he was able to regain consciousness and life, the power she saw him display was interesting. She wonders how much farther the punk could go if pushed harder, only time will tell.

"Interesting? Perhaps this human isn't to be underestimated so easily." She thought, continuing to observe him.

* * *

Okuyasu's trip to find the building led him to a doorway in the walls next to it was a sign that said, Hell Level 0, he looked to the doorway and saw a set of stairs that went down in a spiral. Okuyasu let out a sigh, at least he knew what level he was on now.

"Well no time like the present." Okuyasu said.

He pulled out some water and refreshed himself, he put it away and ventured down the stairs, it was a long and tiring trip and the lower he descended the hotter it got. After what felt like hours, he finally made it to Level 1 of Hell, the punk continued on where and came to face with more bone golems, the horde were larger and more frequent then the ones in Level 0. But Okuyasu didn't let them get into the way his goal was clear and nothing was going to stop, he ran into a boulder or two but scraped them away with help from his Stand, after that he was able to find the **H.R.D** building, it look like any regular except for the fact it the devil horn that looked a little too realistic.

He also says it was guarded by two tough looking bone golems, they were dark gray and had some kind of riot armor on. It was clear that the front entrance was out of the question, there was no way he could get through without getting into a fight. As he was trying to figure out a plan, he saw an average looking demon wearing a suit walk up to the building they were stop by the bone golems, the demon pulled out a golden badge with a pentagram once the Guard Golems checked out the badge and then let the demon through.

"No way, they let the guy through once he flashed that badge. If I had one of those badges they probably let me in too." Okuyasu stated. "Shit, I don't have one. I wonder if I could make a fake one they let through then?"

He saw a more sneaky looking demon walk to the Guard Golems and hold out a crudely made badge, the Guard Golems took one look at the fake badge and within 2 second one of Guard Golem snapped the demon's neck and tossed their body to the side like trash. This was all Okuyasu needed to see that making a fake badge was a bad idea, so coming up with a new plan he decided to look for another way in the building. He came across the skull of a bone golem, Okuyasu couldn't let his face be seen so he put it on his head and just in case they try to sniff him out cover himself in ash and dirt he saw a back entrance, the punk quietly walked up to the back door and used **The Hand** to punch a hole in it and sneak inside.

Once inside the building he looked around for someone who could help him, he saw others demons walk around and not paying attention to him, he continued to walk around until he saw a room that read **Hell's Customer Service Room**. He was about to enter the room but he saw a tall and lanky figure inside, his body froze up and could tell that the demon in that room was on a different level.

"Why not just join me for a loving evening meal, Monica~?" The lanky demon asked, flirtingly.

At a desk in front of a computer was a female demon with pale gray and red eyes, she was wearing glasses, had a formal black suit, and her hair was pure white and fluffy like a sheep's wool with two small black horns and a devil tail, she had D-cup breasts and a medium ass. The female demon look tired and look at the tall and lanky demon with a bored expression, Okuyasu took a closer look and saw the male demon had pale gray skin and green eyes, his hair was white and style and in single long ponytail, he was wearing a black scaly suit and pants along with a red tie with cobra on it and red dress shoes, he had reptile-like tongue.

"Because I have finished this paper." She said with a tired voice. "And like I told you a thousand times, I'm not interested." She stated.

"How could you not be interested in me? I'm one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Vito the Snake of Envy." The male demon stated.

"I know. That doesn't change anything for me." She said without care. "Now could you leave, I need to finish this."

Vito didn't take her reject well, he clenched his fist in anger and gritted his teeth even his body bulk a bit and increase in size and height, his head reaching the ceiling and his suit looking ready to burst, the sin of Envy in a fit of rage slam his fist into the desk and broke nearly broke it in half, his eyes were now bloodshot with slit and he had fang.

"What could be so special about what you're doing compared to me!?" Vito shouted in the female demon's face, but she remained stone face. "There's no one more importing than me! I'm one of the seven strongest demons in Hell! And you think your work is more important than me!?" He shouted.

"Yes." She asked. "Now, do I need to call " **her** " up for this? Or are you going to leave me to do my work?" She said in a deadly serious tone, even though her face still looked tired.

Vito grinds his teeth together so hard they created sparks, he returned back to his normal size and height and fixed his suit, he began to walk out the room but turned back to the female demon.

"I'll be back, Pandemonica. And I promise things " **will be different** " next time around." Vito said with a hissed.

He then took his leave, not sparing anyone a second glance. Meanwhile Okuyasu was practically sweating a stream, his body was trembling uncontrollably, the amount of hostile energy that Vito gave off shocked him to the core. He saw his hand shaking, much to his confusion.

"What is this? Am I… afraid?" Okuyasu asked himself. "Ha, I'm not surprised… that guy was practically ready to pounce." He stated.

He was now having second thoughts about this whole adventure, the last thing he wanted was to get involved with a group of super strong demons. But a strong feeling pushed him to continue, he shook his head and reminded him of all his effort so far and now was not the time to turn tail and run.

"No. I didn't come here to fight demons, I came to build a harem." Okuyasu assured himself. "And now I need to act."

So the disguised human entered the room and approached the female demon. She was still doing work and from the look of it a lot because there was a stack of paper next to her. Pandemonica look at the punk and wonder what he wanted, she deadpan at the poor disguise being it someone with a bone golem's skull on their head and the visible dirt and ash on their suit plus the now faint stinky odor from the sweat it wasn't fooling her. Not having the time for this, she delivers a swift and strong chop to the forehead of the skull and that causes it to split in half. Okuyasu's eyes widened at how quick he was found out, he began to panic on the inside not having a backup plan.

"A living human?" Pandemonica said, confused. " _What in Hell is a human doing here?_ " She thought.

" _S-Shit. What do I do?_ " Okuyasu thought freaking out.

"Welcome to Hell's Customer Service, how may I help you?" Pandemonica asked him.

"Huh?" Okuyasu said confused.

"I'm very tired and have a lot of work to do. So I assume you're here because you need help, so the sooner I deal with you, the sooner I can get back to work and finish it." She told him, the amount of caring she had for a human being here was low. "So how may I help you?"

Okuyasu: "W-Well… my first question is how do things work here in Hell?" He asked his first question. "Because it's not what I thought." He stated, taking a seat.

"Hell works in torturing and maiming damned souls in multiple ways. Depending on the type of sin they most did in their lifetime they will suffer that the most." Pandemonica answered. "Anything else?"

"What's with those bone golems? Are they demons or something?" Okuyasu asked.

"No. They are nothing more but mindless constructs made from the bones of demons and damned souls forged in the fires of hell." Pandemonica answered. "They can be altered for different uses and can even be given personality. If not, they simply act on instinct."

"Okay." Okuyasu said, understanding. "How many levels of Hell are there? And how do I travel through hell without getting lost?" He asked, needed to know.

"There are Nine Levels of Hell, each level belonging and being managed by a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. And normally travelling by foot is one way but it's unwise with all the rogue bone golems, one way is to have a Hell Beacon which always keeps you posted of your current location so that you never lose." Pandemonium told him. "Will that be all?"

" _I should ask about why I keep getting tired._ " Okuyasu thought. "One more thing, I keep getting exhausted whenever I get into a fight with those bone golem or move long distances, why is that?" He asked.

"In Hell, everything runs on Will. Will Energy or W-E for short is what keeps the damned souls being able to suffer for eternity, their will to live or to escape or have revenge, etc. help continue the cycle of energy." Pandemoncia told him. "I figure for a human like yourself your body is not meant to handle the demonic pressure of Hell, the only thing keeping you alive is your Will, if you run out of Will you die instantly and your soul will be trapped in Hell forever. W-E is what we used to power almost everything here in Hell." She explained.

Okuyasu widened his eyes in shock, he also died because of his Will. But if his Will had run out, how come he didn't die instantly? Was it because of his nature of being a Stand User instead of a regular human? This kind of stuff hurt his head, so he just focused on not dying from the pressure of Hell and quickly collected his Harem. Speaking of which, Pandemonica was actually pretty cute, her hair and small horns made her look like a cute sheep, he blush at the thought but brought his attention back to reality.

"Will that be all? Are you satisfied with our service?" Pandemonica asked.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks for the help." Okuyasu said, rubbing his neck. "Sorry for the trouble."

"How would you rate our service and your time spent here?" Pandemonica asked.

"Well, with this much help I got. I rate you a 10 out of 10." Okuyasu said, more cheerful.

"Whoa… Never got a 10 before…" Pandemonica said generally surprised, and her expression changed from her usually tired face to surprise.

"Really? With as much work as you done and how helpful you are, I figure more would be grateful." Okuyasu said like it was the most obvious thing, making Pandemonica give him a look, he realized he complimented a girl and blushed heavily. "W-Well… I better hit the road." Okuyasu said, getting up. But quickly realized his disguise was in two. "Shit." He stated.

Pandemonica look at human before him, he had certain vibe about him. He was an idiot for sure but he also had an energy that made him kinda lovable. Plus no one has complimented her or her service before, at least not genuinely. This made her curious about the human and wonder what could he possibly want here in Hell that was worth death.

"Just what are you doing in Hell?" Pandemonica asked him. "Why would you travel all the way to Hell for?" She asked Okuyasu, he looked at her in surprise for her question.

"Oh, well… I'm here to make a harem of demons." Okuyasu answered. " _She's gonna think I'm weird, isn't she!?_ " He thought.

"A demon harem?" Pandemonica said with a raised brow. "Do you really think that you can complete such a goal?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. But I refused to give up so easily without trying at all." Okuyasu said, determine.

"Hmmm…" Pandemonica said, looking at him with her tired eyes. " _Truly a weird human._ " She thought.

"Well, I'll get going now." Okuyasu said, placing his broken disguise together but it only broke in half, again. "Right, I forget."

"Here, take this." Pandemonica say, handing him a plain demon mask.

"Really?" Okuyasu said, surprised.

"Like I said before, the sooner you're gone the sooner I can finish my work." Pandemonica told him.

"Thanks." Okuyasu said putting on the mask. "You know, you're pretty nice despite how emotionless you like." He told her.

"Whatever, just go already…" Pandemonica said with a slight faint blush.

"R-Right." Okuyasu said, heading out the room. "Oh! I never caught your name, Mine's Okuyasu Nijimura."

"It's Pandemonica." She told him.

"Well, see ya around." Okuyasu said, leaving the Tired Demon alone.

"Hmph, truly a human." Pandemonica said with a yawn. "But… he wasn't that bad of company…" She said, her face looking more relaxed.

Unknown to the Stand User and Tired Demon, another one of the flying eyeball creatures was watching the whole conversation, but it's eye was red and green with a black slit and had a green demonic circle on the forehead.

The creature fly away from the **H.R.D** building and across a small town to a tall building that was black and had dark green serpent going around it, it flew all the way to the top and through a open window and inside look like the demon version of a 5 Star Deluxe Suite at a hotel, in a chair at a desk was Vito.

"Soon you return, what have you got for me, my Seeker?" Vito said calmly.

He held out his hand and the creature landed, he touched the demonic circle on its forehead and absorbed the information from it and learned of the whole conversation between Okuyasu and Pandemonica. His face literally green with Envy as he was never able to make Pandemonica look relaxed let alone making her blush. He crushed the Seeker in pure anger, his hand growing larger and looking more reptile-like, the white of his eyes were bloodshot red and had black slits with his teeth looking sharper as they grind together.

"That pile of filth things he can get away with talking to " **MY** " Pandemonica and making her blush." Vito growled. " **THEN HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING! I'LL GUT HIM LIKE A FISH AND DEVOUR HIS ORGAN! I'LL MAKE HIM REGRET EVER TALKING TO MY PANDEMONICA OR EVEN THINKING HE CAN MAKE A HAREM!** " He shouted with envy and pure rage, slamming his monster hand into his desk and smashing it to pieces.

His body began to grow more, the shadow growing larger and forming a serpent that let out a killer roar that shook the whole building.


	3. The Journey In Hell Begins, Now! The First One Of Many? Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to expand on W-E and how it works and can be used for demons and for Okuyasu. Plus other types of demons and the Seven Deadly Sins.
> 
> I don't own JJBA DIU or Helltaker.

* * *

**Chapter 3** : The Journey In Hell Begins, Now! The First One Of Many? Part 2

Okuyasu was leaving through the same way he entered and thought it was a good idea to check out what else Level 1 had to offer. He checked out the town and saw it was full of demons of all different shapes, size, and gender, it was busy like a regular town. He was thinking over the information he got from Pandemonica and started to form a plan.

" _First, I need to get a Hell Beacon. Only question is where do I get one?_ " Okuyasu thought.

For Hell it wasn't as chaotic as he thought, that was until he heard the sounds of fighting and saw two male demons throwing themselves out a shopping store window. They look to be trying to each other over something in their hands the fight continue until one of the demons pull out a knife and jam it through the throat of the other demon, the first one thought he won until his foe pull out the knife from his throat and stabs him through the chest, they both fell to the ground both dead. Okuyasu widened his eyes at the scene and now knew just how chaotic it could get in Hell. The surprising part of it all was no one batted an eye at the fight that got the two demons killed nor seem to care.

Okuyasu decided to see what was worth fighting to the death and saw it was only… a sexy magazine? He raised a brow and couldn't figure how it was worth killing over, then again this was between two demons in Hell. He took a brief look through and saw a bunch of female demons in sexy and revealing outfits, as hot and erotic this was he still didn't think it was worth dying over but to be fair he was risking his life to build a harem of demons. He rolled up the magazine and put it in his pocket, he walked inside the shopping store and looked around. He mostly saw weapons of variations, clothes for demons, and food that he could possibly eat. He try to read the prices but they were in a language he couldn't read and then a few things dawn on him, one was how would he know if he even saw a Hell Beacon? Another was how would he pay for it if he didn't know the currency?

"Shit. I should have asked Pandemonica about that stuff." Okuyasu muttered to himself. "No use complaining about it now, I should ask the owner of this place if they even have a Hell Beacon."

He walked up to the counter and saw a middle aged looking demon with gray skin and white hair along with a full beard and looked to be reading a magazine on sexy demon girls. Okuyasu clears his throat to get the demon's attention.

"What do ya want?" The male demon asked, deeply annoyed.

"I was wondering if you have any Hell Beacons?" Okuyasu asked.

The demon looked at Okuyasu with a raised brow for a solid 3 minutes and scoffed then went back to reading, Okuyasu got a tick mark on his forehead for the lack of help.

"Hey. Do you have any or not." Okuyasu asked, getting frustrated. "Look, I'm just trying to get one so I don't get lost, so can help me out?"

The male demon didn't even pay attention this time and flipped the page of a magazine. Okuyasu let out a low growl and was close to slamming his fist right in the face of this bastard, but he stopped and took a deep breath and tried to take a different approach.

Okuyasu tries to use his head and figure out how to get this demon to talk, he knew that he saw two demons crash through his window fighting over a magazine, he looked to be middle age, and was reading a magazine that was similar to the one he picked up. Piecing together a plan he leaned against the counter and looked the demon in the eyes.

"Hey, I get it. You just had your window smashed by two idiots in their fight." Okuyasu said calmly, the male demon looked back at him. "And now you have to deal with another idiot asking you pointless questions." He said, sounding like he knew how the demon felt. "But I'm sure we can come to an understanding if we just talk things out." He said, pulling out the magazine and placing it on the counter. "Right?"

The demon owner looks at Okuyasu and then the magazine and then back at the punk, he places the magazine down and leans forward. He took the magazine and observed it for a while, then rolled it up and placed it in his back pocket.

"Look youz seem like a good kid. And honestly, your right. Those two idiots came into my shop and made a mess then broke my property." The demon owner said. "But can't help with getting a Hell Beacon because I don't sell any, no shop does." He told the punk.

"Great." Okuyasu said sarcastically.

"But, I knowz a place that might just be able to help ya." The demon owner stated. "But it won't come for free."

"What do you want me to do? Fix your window?" Okuyasu asked, confused.

"No. I need a package delivered to a pal of mine across town." The demon owner told Okuyasu. "If you can do that, I'll give you directions to the place. Deal?"

"Deal." Okuyasu agreed.

He handed Okuyasu the package and gave him the direction to where it was being delivered. Okuyasu left and started walking across town but unknown to when another one of Vito's Marked Seeker was watching him, the Sin of Envy was forbidden to directly facing Okuyasu by the Ruler of Hell, so the next best thing attacked him indirectly.

"This will teach you for messing with my Pandemonica, you piece of trash." Vito said with a growl, seeing what the Marked Seeker saw.

Okuyasu continued following the direction to where to deal the package, he didn't see three thug looking demons follow him. The direction led him to an alley that looked messy, he saw a large metal door on the side of an old building, before he could get anything closer he was barely able to avoid getting hit in the head by a lead pipe. He turns and sees a thug looking demon with a beanie, Okuyasu reacts quickly and attacks with **The Hand** by throwing a right punch to the face two more thug demons rush him, one holding a pocket knife and scar on his face and the other demon having a crowbar with a mohawk. Okuyasu knocked them both down with a single punch from his Stand and was confused on what was going on but relieved to finish them quickly.

"That was a close one, I can't let my guard down." Okuyasu said to himself.

If these were normal people then it would be that simple but he was facing off against demons. They demon thugs get back up and growl at him in anger, they had small bruises on their face and glared at Okuyasu.

"Of course it wouldn't be that easy." Okuyasu said with a groan.

And with a dark blue aura surrounding his body and **The Hand** appears behind him with a serious look on his face, the demons charge right at him and the one wearing a beanie throw a punch right for his face but he uses his Stand to deflect the punch and counter with a right hook and knocks them away the scar one tries to slash his throat with their claw but Okuyasu delivers a strong gut punch the mohawk one tries to do a sneak attack from behind with a knife but Okuyasu was able deal with them by turning around and slamming the back of his fist into their head. The demon thugs weren't down yet and the try to gang up on him, Okuyasu tries to defend against them but his was getting push back, he sway his head to dodge a slash swing from the beanie demon and left a graze on the right cheek of the demon mask, he took another graze from a knife on his left shoulder from the scar demon and back up from a slash graze on his chest from the mohawk demon, the assault continue as Okuyasu blocks until he was knocked back from the force of a punch from the scar demon and beanie demon, he knock on his back and as he got up a knife and throw and his him in the right forearm and the punk grits his teeth in pain, the demon thugs charge to finish off, Okuyasu had enough and attacks with all out barrage of punches and battered the demons thugs, sending them flying into walls. He was panting a bit and took a knee but he was able to come out on top, he focused on the task at hand so he wouldn't succumb to the pressure of Hell.

"Demons are tougher than I thought." Okuyasu said between breaths, then pulled out the knife tearing off a piece of his suit and using them to stop the bleeding and then rub bits of ash and dirt on his suit to hide the scent of blood. " _Is this going to be what it's like? Are stronger demons going to appear?_ " He thought, putting the knife in his pocket.

He shook his head and got to his feet and knocked on the metal door, after a moment a slot in the door opened and a pair of red eyes that stared into his soul met him, Okuyasu felt his body grow stiff and his throat became dry.

"Do you have the package?" A deep and dark voice grunted.

"Y-Yeah." Okuyasu said, showing the package. Another slot the size of a box opened.

Okuyasu pushed the package in the slot and after a few moments an envelope was pushed out, Okuyasu picked it up and looked at the figure behind the door.

"A pleasure doing business." The red eyed figure grunted, and closed the slots.

"Sure…" Okuyasu said with a sweat drop.

Vito's Marked Seeker saw the whole thing and Vito was fuming mad! He was continuing those thugs in being that human! After he took a few moments the Sin Demon calmed himself down and thought over the event of the fight.

" _What was with that human? What was that spiritual being that helped him fight off those demons?_ " Vito thought, never seeing a Stand User before. "It's clear that spiritual being was doing all the fighting for the human but not well enough where the human was a match for demons." He stated. "Hmmm, an interesting power but it won't save him next time." He said darkly, looking at his hand.

Back with Okuyasu, he returned to the demon owner's shop and saw he had a new window. Okuyasu came into the shop and up to the counter, the middle aged looking demon appeared and was surprised to see Okuyasu.

"How did it go?" The demon owner asked. To answer his question, the punk handed him the envelope. "Pretty well then." He said, taking the envelope.

"Yeah, so now you're going to tell me where I can get a Hell Beacon?" Okuyasu asked.

"Sure. A deal a deal." The demon owner shrugs. "Just head at the end of town then take a left and look for a small building with the symbol of a two headed black snake and that will be your place." He explained.

"Really? Thanks." Okuyasu told the owner.

"Ya, no problemz." The demon owner shrugs, then begins to read more dirty magazines.

Okuyasu left the shop and headed for the end of town, on his way to the end he saw more demons arguing and killing each other over the most pointless stuff, they were so petty and green with jealousy it was a wonder that this town was still able to function. Another thing was he saw that more and more demons were heading home, he saw a demonic clocktower but didn't bother to read the time because he couldn't understand the symbol. He wasn't sure how far he was walking, he figured he was close… or he at least hoped so.

He stops to take a break and picks a secluded alley to have a drink of water and a few slices of ham to refuel himself. He didn't dare close his eyes, just relax his body a bit just enough to be comfortable. After that he gets up and stretches his body a bit and continues to look for the place that would help him get a Hell Beacon.

While he was doing so Vito's Marked Seeker was still trailing him, but the Sin of Envy was no longer looking through the eye. He was dealing with the means to finish off Okuyasu for good this time.

"Once I'm done, you're going to wish you stand out of Hell." Vito said a sneer, he slash his palm and left his blood leak into a green demonic circle, inside the circle where the three demon thugs that Okuyasu defeated. "And messing with **my Pandemonica**." He growled, walking up to the unconscious demon gang and planted his mark on their foreheads.

Speaking of the Tired Demon, she had finished the last of her work and let out a sigh of relief. Had spent hours finishing paperwork, she barely had the energy to move or even get up but she picked herself up from the chair and drags her body out the **H.R.D** Building and through town, she really needed a cup of coffee to pick her up. She walked all the way across town where she knew a place that sells good coffee was, on her way the she-demon saw Okuyasu just wandering around, curious and what he was doing she approached him.

"Just what are you doing?" Pandemonica asked him.

"Oh, Pandemonica? Hey, I'm just looking for a place where I might be able to get a Hell Beacon." Okuyasu answers. "I just need to head the end of town and take a left to find a small building that has a two headed black snake." He explained. "What about you?"

"I just finished work and I desperately need a cup of coffee." Pandemonica said and yawned.

"I can tell." Okuyasu said with a slight chuckle. "Care for me to walk with you?"

"Sure…" Pandemonic said with a yawn, too tired to care.

And the two walk across town, Okuyasu was keeping his eyes out while Pandemonica focus on keeping her eyes open and the thought of a fresh hot cup of coffee. While that was happening Vito's Marked Seeker was watching the two and Vito's jealousy grew tenfold! He couldn't wait to make him suffer, and that would be soon.

"Soon, you'll pay and then I'll make Pandemonica might!" Vito shouted, then began to chant dark incantations, dark green mist filling the room.

Back with Okuyasu and Pandemonica, the punk saw the Tired Demon was having trouble staying on her feet, too tired to move properly.

"Hey Pandemonica, if you're having trouble walking I could carry you, it wouldn't be a problem." Okuyasu told her.

"I… am… fine." Pandemonium groaned.

Okuyasu wasn't convinced and gave her a piggyback ride, the Tired Demon would protest but she was too tired and his back was warm and comfortable. She just let him carry her and guided him to where she was going, they reached the end of town and Okuyasu took a left and the only thing was a small demonic coffee shop that was called, **The Black Levitation**. Okuyasu saw the symbol of a two headed black snake below the sign.

" _This is it? A coffee shop?_ " Okuyasu thought. "I was expecting… more." He said.

"Just… go in." Pandemonica told him.

"Alright." Okuyasu said, walking inside.

The inside of the coffee shop look like a normal coffee shop, only red. At the counter was a gray skin female demon that had dark red eyes, a mole on her left cheek, visible white fangs, and had short hair, the difference in her hair was it was made out of black snakes, and she was dressed as a waitress.

"Welcome to the **Black Levitation** , how may I help you today?" The female snake demon asked with a cheerful tone and friendly smile, having the same physical figure as Pandemonica.

"Ah, well. My… friend? Yeah, my friend is feeling really sluggish and told me to bring her here." Okuyasu stated, showing a groaning Pandemonica.

"Ah! Pandemonica, overworking again?" The snake demon girl asked the Tired Demon.

"Uuuuugh." Pandemonica only groaned as a response.

"I'll get you the usual. And anything for you?" The female snake demon asked.

"N-No thanks." Okuyasu declined. "I'm not much of a coffee guy."

"Alright then." The female snake demon. "One double black coffee coming up with cream, it'll just be a few minutes."

"Okay." Okuyasu said, grabbing a seat.

He was sitting in a booth seat, Pandemonica was across from him. As they waited for Pandemonica's order, Okuyasu was thinking if this was really the place he could get a Hell Beacon.

" _I guess I'll just have to ask, hopefully it won't go bad._ " Okuyasu thought.

He looked at Pandemonica and she looked ready to pass out, he then reminded her encounter with Vito. He wondered what his deal was and how he was able to give off so much pressure that made him want to run and hide, but first he wanted to see if she was okay.

"Hey, Pandemonica. How are you feeling okay?" Okuyasu asked.

"More… or… less." Pandemonica answered.

"Alright. Think you can tell the deal with the=at tall demon in your office?" Okuyasu asked.

"You mean… Vito?" Pandemonica asked, and the punk nodded. "Vito… is one of the… Seven Deadly Sins of Hell… the Snake of Envy." She said in a tired voice.

"Seven Deadly Sins? I remember you telling me that each level of Hell is controlled by a member of the Seven Deadly Sins." Okuyasu stated.

"Yeah." Pandemonic nodded. "They are… the strongest demons… in Hell. Only coming second… to the High Prosecutor… but the Ruler of Hell is the strongest demon alive."

"Well… that's comforting." Okuyasu said sarcastically. " _I should have thought this through more._ " He thought.

"Here you coffee!" The female snake demon said cheerfully.

"Thanks…" Pandemonica said, grabbing the cup and taking a whiff.

"No problem, I'll just put it on your tab." She said with a smile, she then turned to Okuyaasu. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Yeah. I'm sure, but I do have a question Miss…?" Okuyasu said, but never got the demon girl's name.

"Cobraily, Cobralily Mamba." The snake demon said, giving her name to the punk.

"I'm Okuyasu Nijimura, but my question is… I was told that I could by chance get a Hell Beacon if I came here." He told her.

Cobralily looked at him surprised, she now had a serious look on her face. Okuyasu was growing nervous and had to keep himself calm so as not to sweat and give away his scent.

"One moment…" She said, and walked into the back.

Okuyasu was concerned that he made have done something wrong, he turned and saw Pandemonica finally drinking her coffee and took a kinda dramatic change, her horns grew longer and she now had a sadistic look on her face.

"You feel better, Pandemonica?" Okuyasu asked.

"Ah, much better. I am the "Tired" Demon no longer." Pandemonica answered, a tone of sadistic in her voice.

"That's a relief." Okuyasu said with a sweatdrop, her sadistic eye now staring into his soul. "Is there anything more you can tell me about that Vito guy or the other Sins?"

"Ah yes. Vito doesn have much going for him in terms of strength, skill, or power. But being a Sin Demon, he's still the strongest one on this level." Pandemonica told him.

"I also remember how he was asking you out on a date. What's the deal with that?" Okuyasu asked, hoping he wasn't prying into something personal.

"That disgusting and pathetic creature has been lusting over me for as long as I remember." Pandemonica said annoyed, her sadistic nature being honest. "He's so easily jealous of everything and is always trying to get me to go on a date with him, it's irritating." She scoffs.

"Wow. That sounds tough." Okuyasu said, her situation sounding like Koichi's with Yukako. "If he knows you don't like him, why is he still trying?"

"Beats me, guess logic and the truth doesn't work on the hopelessly stupid ad pathetic." Pandemonica said with a shrug, taking another sip of coffee.

"I guess…" Okuyasu said, wondering if he would ever come across the Sin Demon.

Things were quiet after that, Okuyasu was lost in thought while the now Sadistic Demon continued to enjoy her coffee, she sneaked a few glances at the punk and reminded the feature of his face and admitted that it was pleasant to look at, properly even sit on. Cobralily returned, still having the same serious look on her face as before, Okuyasu could feel himself growing nervous.

"Could you please follow me for a moment, someone would like to speak with you." Cobralily said to the punk.

"S-Sure." Okuyasu said nervously.

As he was getting up the was a slight rumbling sounds from outside and this confused all three of them, until a thick and large snake-like tongue burst through the window and wrap around Okuyasu's neck, he didn't have time to fight back and as pull out the coffee shop and toss to the ground.

Okuyasu rubbed his neck and groaned, when he looked behind him what greeted him was an abomination, it was a fused demon creature that had a large merged body, three heads with piercing pure green eyes, six arms and six legs. Okuyasu widened his eyes in shock at the creature, even more so when he saw the three familiar faces of the thugs that jumped him, the head on the right was the beanie wearing demon, in the middle was the face-scar face and on the left was the mohawk demon.

"What in Hell is that thing?" Okuyasu asked himself.

The fused demon beast roared at him and the middle head spit fire at him, Okuyasu dodge the flames and call out **The Hand** and had it pick up pieces of the ground and throw them at the beast, the projectiles didn't even faze the beast. It roared and the left head spit out balls of poison, he dodge and saw they were acidic as they melted the ground. He tries to close the distance so he can clobber the beast but the right head whips a snake-like tongue at him, he's barely able to avoid the attack, was it not for the demon mask he lost a piece of his face, pieces of it chip off on the right side. He was able to close the distance and attack with a strong barrage of punches to the torso, it was pushed back a bit but the damage he did was small, he saw a few small dents.

" _That's not good._ " Okuyasu thought. " _This is going to be harder than I thought._ "

In the coffee shop, Pandemonica and Cobralily were recovering from the force and shock and saw Okuyasu, now battling the fused demon creature. Cobralily quickly went to the back of the counter and pulled out a demonic shotgun, she was ready to aim and blast one of the heads off but was stopped as a feminie hand grabbed her shoulder and whispered in her ear. She let out a sigh and put down the gun, meanwhile Pandemonica had a displeased look on her face because when the beast attacked her cup of coffee was destroyed. She looks at the beast's eyes and recognises the look of hate and jealousy.

"Vito…" Pandemonic said in a low tone of anger.

Okuyasu continue assault the beast with punch after punch but it's hide was too tough for punches to any real damage, the right head shot it's tongue at him and wrapped it around his neck and tighten it grip, Okuyasu begun to gag and gasp for air and tries to free himself. He quickly acts by pulling out the knife and stabs the tongue, it made the beast let him go but it wasn't over as a stream of fire was shot at him with no time to dodge, he dispersed the flames with his Stand by clapping them together.

The right head was about to attack again, but a pair of hands gently grabbed it and in swift motion, the neck was snapped! The one behind the act was Pandemonica, she was still acting as the Sadistic Demon. Okuyasu widened his eyes at the act, the fused beast was shocked as well, it roared in pain and the left head turned to shoot balls of poison at her, but the female demon jumped off the large shoulder and landed next to Okuyasu.

"Knife, now." Pandemonica said in a serious tone.

"H-Here." Okuyasu said, giving it to her not wanting to be on her bad side.

The Sadistic Demon charged at the fused demon beast with swift speed and slid under it and got behind it, she then jams the knife into the left head throat and slash it out with the skill of a professional assassin. Okuyasu was in awe at her fighting skill, but the middle head brought him back to fight and attack him with another stream of fire! Okuyasu dodge the flames charge forward at the beast, Pandemonica was about to finish the last head off until it let out a booming roar and spun its body and tossed her off. It's muscles bulked up and a mouth with a row of razor sharp teeth opened up in the stomach and the middle head became more reptile-like, and its skin turned red.

"What with this thing?" Okuyasu asked.

"A fused demonic construct, this is Vito's doing." Pandemonica answered.

"What the? Why the hell is it attacking us?" Okuyasu asked, not understanding.

"Us? It's you that it's after." Pandemonica corrected him.

"Shit." Okuyasu muttered.

The now power up merged beast roars like a dragon and charges at the two, Pandemonica and Okuyasu move out the way, but the beast turns its attention to him and with one punch to the chest, sends Okuyasu flying and hitting a wall. He coughed up blood through his mask, he tried to block the blow to avoid being killed and he was lucky to survive, but he was sure that his ribcage was badly damaged.

"D-Dammit. That thing is insanely strong…" Okuyasu said with a grunt of pain.

The fused beast was about to finish him off but it was stabbed in the right eye by Pandemonica, she wasn't really sure why she was saving the punk, maybe it was because she found him mildly interesting. The demonic abomination tosses Pandemonic off and shoots a torrent of fire at Okuyasu, burning him to a crisp! Pandemonica and Cobralily widened their eyes in shock at the scene, the beast thought it was over, until a fist burst from underground and hit the beast right in the jaw! Okuyasu crawled from underground and was now wearing his white tank top and no longer had his demon mask, he was slightly burned up but alive.

"Great. This is going to be a pain in the ass to deal with later." Okuyasu said, now that his mask was gone.

The beast roars to him, the middle head tries to rip his head off with bare teeth. He summoned **The Hand** and unleash a barrage of powerful punches directly at the middle head, the face got batter a bit and only grow more anger and shoot a strong stream of fire right at him but hit nothing, Okuyasu was now above it and hit the middle head with a ax kick which made the beast's head slam into the ground, Okuyasu follow up with a barrage of kicks. It wasn't over, the attack with a punch from the right upper hand and nearly took Okuyasu's head off as he was dodging, he dodge the second swing of the fist, but didn't see the third one slamming into the right side of his torso and sent him flying and hit the ground, Okuyasu spit up blood and tries to pick him up but the beast wasn't going to let him and charge right him to finish him off, it raise it left upper arm and was about to pierce it fist through his chest, but Pandemonica waste no time grabbing it and broken the arm, she made sure to give it multiple fracture by twisting and bending it the wrong way.

Okuyasu was panting from the pain, the beast roared in pain and tried to grab her with the left middle arm but the Sadistic Demon delivered a swift kick right to the elbow and a loud snap was heard, that was the second arm she broke today. The merged demon opened its larger mouth and shot a lizard tongue out and wrapped it around Okuyasu's waist and pulled him toward. Pandemonica tried to stop it by grabbing onto the tongue but it was very slippy and she used too much energy and became the Tired Demon again. She could only watch as Okuyasu was pulled into the mouth and sealed inside.

Pandemonica wasn't sure what to think or how to feel, being a demon in Hell, the thought of death was more a fact then a tragedy. Plus she only knew him for a short time, but for some reason watching Okuyasu get pulled into the mouth and was now getting crushed and melted into pieces because of Vito' jealousy, angered her and made her feel another emotion.

"Vito…" Pandemonica said in quiet anger. "You'll regret this." She said with venom in her voice.

But she too early in "mourning" the punk's death, because the beast was moaning and grunting in pain and moments later, Okuyasu came burst through the right side of the torso covered in blood. The fused beast howled in pain and fell on it's side, Okuyasu wasn't done yet, with one swing of his right hand, he erased the two front legs and that caused it to fall forward and attack with one more barrage of punches and pummel the beast into the ground. After he started flicking blood off his body and looked grossed out.

"Ugh, this shit is just nasty." Okuyasu groaned.

Pandemonica was trying to figure out how he was still alive, nonetheless she found herself, relieved? It was a weird feeling but not an unwelcome one, she would have questioned the punk on how he's alive but a painful groan caught her attention. It was the merged beast, it was trying to crawl away so the Tired Demon broke its remaining legs and grabbed its head and slash its throat open and watch with a cold expression as the beast grunt and gurgle in pain before dying. She flicked the blood off the knife and put it away for later use, Okuyasu could only watch and made a mental note to never get on her bad side. Return to him and was about to question him, but he felt light headed and began to fall but the Tired Demon caught him, the punk had passed out from exhaustion and the damage he took.

Pandemonic brought inside the coffee shop, Cobralily was shocked for a lot of reasons. From Okuyasu using that strange power to his close call with death and the fact it was revealed he was a human. She would have questioned the Tired Demon but the current state of Okuyasu was more concerning.

"Pandemonica, how did-" Cobralily was about to ask.

"Bring him in." A more smooth and mature voice interrupts her. And from behind the young demon was a pair of red snake-like eyes through a crack up door.

"What? A-Are you sure?" Cobralily asked the voice.

"If not, the human will die." The voice stated.

Pandemonica didn't waste time bringing the punk, Cobralily moved to the side and helped Pandemonica with carrying Okuyasu. They brought Okuyasu in a small break room, he was placed on the couch, the two female demons couldn't find the figure that call them in.

"Quite interesting." The same voice said from behind them.

They turned and saw a tall female snake demon with a thick voluptuous body, having DD breast with wide hips and a thick ass to match but a slim waist. The adult snake demon had a darker shade of gray, almost black scaly skin, red snake-like eyes, and long hair that was also made out of black snakes. She was wearing the same coffee shop outfit but had a tag that said manager.

"I never thought I would see a human in the living flesh." The adult snake demon stated, obsering Okuyasu's body.

She walked up to the punk and observed the features of his body more closely, using her snakes to get a look at every inch of his body. Pandemonica was confused and concerned for some reason while Cobralily remained silent.

"What are you doing? Can you really help him?" Pandemonica asked, getting impatience.

"I'm observing the damage to his body." The adult snake demon answered. "The blows he suffered really did a number on his internal organ and ribcage, it's a wonder he's still alive." She stated. "Luckily for him, I'm able to fix it."

She then left her right hand and her fingernail extended and jammed them directly into his chest! Pandemonica was about to protest but Cobralily calmed her down.

"Just watch, she knows what she's doing." Cobralily assured.

It looked like the adult snake demon was injecting something into Okuyasu's body, whatever it was it looked to be working because his body had begun to heal. After a while she stopped because Okuyasu's body was fully recovered, he remained unconscious from exhaustion.

"What did you do?" Pandemonic asked.

"I healed him." She answered.

"How? And more importantly, why?" Pandemonica asked.

"I injected my cell inside his body and had them regenerate the damage." She answered. "And I am curious on why Vito felt the need to send one of his abominations here and attack this human."

"Vito? As in Vito of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Cobralily asked nervously.

"The very one." The adult snake demon answered.

"If Vito does anything it's because he's jealous, but I don't get why." Pandemonica stated.

"Hmmm…" The adult snake demon said.

"Just who are you anyway, I don't remember ever seeing you." Pandemonica stated.

"My name is Dracaena "Black" Mamba, I'm the Manager at **Black Levitation**. I'm usually in the back taking care of other things." Dracaena answered.

"She's my mother." Cobralily told the Tired Demon.

"Okay then. How long will it take for Okuyasu to recover?" Pandemonica asked.

"Is that the human name? Interesting." Dracaena said ominously. "Give him a few hours, i'll keep him here until he wakes up."

"You will?" Pandemonic said, her voice full of suspicion.

"Were you planning on staying until he woke up?" Dracaena asked curious.

"I held him and brought him here, so I might as well watch him until he woke up." Pandemonium said, looking away with dust of red on her cheek from embarrassment. "But that's it." She said, taking a seat next to him.

"Very well." Dracaena said, then walked out the room. Cobralily followed behind her mom but took a brief glance at the pair and left.

Pandemonica was trying to figure out why she did what she did today, at first she attacked it because her cup of coffee was ruined but after watching the fight continue and Okuyasu taking damage and nearly dying, she attacked and killed it out of anger. She didn't understand these emotions but didn't give them much thought.

" _I'm sure after a bit of rest. Things will be better._ " Pandemonica assured herself, closing her eyes.

With Vito, he was livid. He thought after fusing and using his blood to enhance the thugs demons that Okuyasu would be taken care of. But he was still alive! He seems to be hiding an ace ability of his own, and now he is sleeping next to his Pandemonica! This was unforgivable, he saw all of it with his Marked Seeker.

"This has gone on long enough. It's time I make my promise **a reality**." Vito said darkly. " **And slaughter that human myself!** "

* * *

That concludes part 2, part 3 will the conclusion so expect an intense chapter coming. Two more characters have been introduced but their goal and movatie remains unknown, what does Dracaena have to gain in helping the punk? Can Okuysu handle the likes of Vito? And what will become of Okuyasu's journey? Review me your answers and as always, thanks for your support!

Peace!


End file.
